One Shot: Clash between Former Kings
by Raizen Yusuke
Summary: After Yugi and Yusei's duel, Jack tries his hand at dueling the legendary duelist. Against Yugi even the boastful and proud Jack has doubts. Can Jack defeat Yugi or will he fall like many others before him. A spin-off from Clash Between Kings.


**People who read the last chapter of Clash between Kings might remember that I said I was thinking about making a chapter about Yugi vs Jack. Instead of making this into a chapter I decided to make this a one shot/spin off of my Clash story. This story leaves off where the last chapter of Clash left off. Yugi and Yusei's duel has ended and Yugi prepares to duel the rest of 5ds main wheelers, Jack and Crow. Jack decides to go next. You don't need to read Clash between Kings to follow this story, but it does help. It explains why Judai, Asuka, Yugi, and Anzu are in this story with no formal introduction (well at least for this story). It went on longer than I expected, but I wanted to keep this a one shot. I hope you guys like this. Thoughts are in apostrophes. P.S. Whenever I upload stories on it seems to push words together. I went over it and tried to space the words out, but I found that when I save the changes that new words are sometimes pushed together instead. If somoene knows how I can avoid this I will be greatful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh DM, Yugioh GX, or Yugioh 5Ds. I a did make fan cards for this duel though.**

* * *

"Huh," Jack exhaled. He had just driven his Wheel Fortune to the track and now he was looking over his deck. Jack was many things, he was proud, arrogant, caring, a bit of snob (according to Crow anyway), and more. One word that Jack thought that did not describe him at all was nervous. Jack Atlas had never been nervous about anything, especially not dueling. He thrived on duels, the stronger the opponent the better. But here he was, he Jack Atlas was nervous. Who was this opponent that could instill doubt into the proud Jack Atlas? The answer to that was easy; the opponent was Muto Yugi, the original Duel King.

This all started about an hour ago, when Judai and Asuka visited the signers to congratulate them on their victory against Team Ragnarok. He found out that they were a little on edge about their match against Team New World, so he came up with an idea to get their minds off of it. He had somehow arranged a match between Muto Yugi and them. Yusei, Crow, and Jack jumped at the chance to get to duel Yugi and agreed immediately when Judai suggested it. About 30 minutes later they head to the track and met Yugi and his wife Anzu. Jack and Crow agreed to let Yusei go first since he was the one who defeated Harald. Little did they know how intense the duel between Yusei and Yugi would be, right off the back they played some of most elaborate combos they could think of. The duel had kept them on the edge of their seats. Both duelists kept overturning the situation around on the other one, before it finally ended in an unexpected draw.

Now it was Jack's turn to duel against the legendary duelist. He had seen firsthand that the stories of Yugi's strength were not exaggerations. Now he had to face that strength himself, and he had doubts. Yusei was barely able to pull off a draw against Yugi and he (Jack) was more or less equal to Yuseiin skill level. Could he honestly hope to fair any better than Yusei and actually defeat Yugi?

"Jack," called a deep and commanding voice.

Jack looked up from his deck to one his closest friends and foster brother, Yusei.

"What is it Yusei?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you to be careful. He's different from any of the other duelists that we've faced before."

"Hmm, that goes without saying. He is the original King after all. However I am no push over either. I will show Yugi, Jack Atlas' overwhelming power!"

Yusei smirked at the blond duelist. "Good luck Jack, everyone is rooting for you." Yuseideparted to the stands to watch his friend duel.

Jack looked over to his left to see Yugi who was also checking his deck. The tri-color haired man finished checking his deck than placed it into his duel disk. He turned to his right to see Jack looking at him. He merely smiled at the blond duelist. Jack was unsure how this smile made him feel. 'What's his deal?' he asked himself. He started the engine of the Wheel of Fortune, revving up his engine, while Yugi did the same for his D-Wheel, the Sennen Path.

"Are you ready for this Jack-kun?" asked Yugi in a pleasant tone.

"Of course I am. I'll show you Jack Atlas' way of dueling!" He raised his fisted arm into the air and pulled it down to emphasis his point.

"Sounds like fun," Yugi smirked. He had so much fun dueling Yusei. He hadn't expected this generation of duelist to be this challenging and he was hoping to reproduce that same joy in his duel with Jack. "Let's go!" he shouted.

The two D-Wheelers were off, shooting down the track at speeds that would rival a rocket. Jack tried to edge out Yugi, but he would not have it. When Jack went left, Yugi went right. When Jack went right, Yugi went left. 'Damn he handles his D-Wheel well. I am not going to give up just yet,' he thought. Jack accelerated trying to get ahead of Yugi.

"If you want the first turn so badly, I'll let you have it Jack-kun." Yugi decelerated the Sennen Path and allowed Jack to take the first corner, baffling Jack.

"What are you thinking?" he shouted, but Yugi remained quiet and just smirked at him.

_Audience_

"Oh, it looks like that Jack Atlas will be dueling against Muto Yugi! Could all of 5ds be planning on taking on the living legend himself?" cried the M.C. in his usual energetic voice.

There was still a large group of spectators from Yugi and Yusei's duel. Many of them were leaving when the M.C.'s announcement of Jack dueling Yusei came over the intercom. The prospect of another match between two Kings was enough to pull back in the crowd, and they quickly returned to their seats. Among the audience were Yusei, Bruno, Aki, Carly, Crow, Rua, Ruka, Judai, Asuka, and Anzu, all of whom were watching the duel with great interest.

"Looks like Jack got the first turn, that's good news," Ruka said in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah that means Jack will get an advantage," Rua added.

Yusei, Crow, and Aki did not share the twins' optimism; each one of them had solemn looks on their faces.

"It appears that Jack got an early lead, but in reality Yugi gave him the first corner," Yusei pointed out.

"What?" cried Rua.

"But why would Yugi let Jack have the first turn?" asked a confused Ruka.

"I'm not sure, but I know after racing and dueling Yugi that he clearly decelerated before the corner came," Yusei continued.

"Jack can handle it," Carly said confidently. She knew no matter how strong Yugi was Jack would not be defeated so easily. 'Show him your full power Jack,' she thought.

_Duel_

"Field Spell, Speed World 2 set," cried the automated voice

"Riding duel acceleration!" finished the duo voice of Yugi and Jack.

Jack: 4000

Yugi: 4000

The two duelists drew five cards and prepared to do battle.

Jack said, "I'll make you regret giving me the first turn. My turn, draw!" Jack drew his first card. 'From what I saw in his duel against Yusei he specializes in summoning multiple monsters in one turn to set up summoning his God cards. Those three cards could cause me trouble. I won't allow him to summon his God cards so easily. I'll crush his strategy with my power!' he thought. "I summon Twin-Shield Defender in defense mode!"

Twin Shield Defender ATK: 700 DEF: 1600 LVL 4

"I'll set two cards face down, turn end." 'Now let's see if you can counter this Yugi.'

Yugi began his turn. "My turn, draw!"

Jack: Speed Counter 1

Yugi: Speed Counter 1

He smiled to himself. He had drawn a very promising hand, but before he could make a plan of attack he had to discern Jack's strategy. From everything that he knew about Jack from the duels he had seen, Jack liked to summon strong monsters to overwhelm his opponent's defenses. "I summon Defender, the Magical Knight in defense mode!"

Defender, the Magical Knight ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000 LVL 4

"When I normal summon Defender I can place one spell counter on him," Yugi explained.

Defender: Spell Counter 1

"I'll set one card face down, turn end." Yugi placed his face down card into his duel disk, causing it to materialize in front of the Sennen Path.

"You think such a meager defense can hold me off?" asked Jack in an offended tone. "I'll make you take me seriously. My turn, draw!"

Jack: Speed Counter 2

Yugi: Speed Counter 2

"I release my Twin Defender Shield to summon my Big Piece Golem!"

Twin Defender disappeared and in his place a new monster arrived.

Big Piece Golem ATK: 2100 DEF: 0 LVL 5

"Big Piece Golem attack Defender with your Power Pressure!"

The golem began his assault on the Spellcaster, but Yugi had a counter in my mind.

"I activate Defender's effect, by removing one spell counter I can prevent the destruction of one Spellcaster monster."

Defender: Spell Counter 0

A blue energy barrier formed around Defender.

Jack countered, "Trap open, Demon's Chain! I can select one effect monster and negate his effect."

Chains formed around Defender and his barrier de-solved. The golemwas upon him and within seconds he reduced to holographic debris, leaving Yugi's field empty.

"Did you really think that such a trick would stop me? Remember I watched your duel with Yusei. I know your strategy. It was mistake to let me go first because now I will overwhelm your defense, so that you won't get enough monsters to summon one of your God cards!"

"Jack Atlas has declared that Muto Yugi will not be able to summon any of his God cards! Will the former King's words prove true or will Muto Yugi pull of another miraculous combo?" the M.C. announced.

Jack looked back he saw that Yugi's expression was not one of concern, but one of determination. His gaze sent a chill down Jack's spine and filled his heart with doubt. Why was Yugi so confident? Did he expect Jack's play and have a counter set up for it? "Turn end," he completed his turn.

"My turn, draw!"

Jack: Speed Counter 3

Yugi: Speed Counter 3

"If I have two or more speed counters I can play the speed spell, Angel Baton! I draw two cardsfrom my deck, but I have to discard one card from my hand afterwards." Yugi drew two cards. "I can special summon Watapon in defense mode if I draw her using a card effect."

Watapon ATK: 200 DEF: 300 LVL 1

Yugi discarded one of his cards as per the rules for Angel Baton.

"I release Watapon to summon Summoned Skull!"

Summoned Skull ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200 LVL 6

"Summoned Skull attack with Demon's Lightning!" ordered Yugi.

Demon monster unleashed a massive lightning strike that reduced Big Piece Golem to rubble.

Jack: 3600

Yugi: 4000

"Turn end," Yugi finished leaving Jack dazed.

'He never used that monster against Yusei. Did he switch some of his cards out with cardsin his side deck?' he wondered. "My turn, draw!"

Jack: Speed Counter 4

Yugi: Speed Counter 4

"When my opponent controls one or more monsters and I can control none I can special summon Vice Dragon!"

Vice Dragon ATK: 2000 DEF: 2400 LVL 5

Jack continued, "However I have to reduce Vice Dragon's attack and defense points by half."

Vice Dragon ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200 LVL 5

"Next I will summon the Tuner monster, Dark Resonator!"

Dark Resonator ATK: 1300 DEF: 300 LVL 3

"I'll tune my level 3 Dark Resonator to my level 5 Vice Dragon.

Dark Resonator flew into the air, where transformed into a ring of energy that surrounded Vice Dragon.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

Vice Dragon was consumed by light, a new dragon emerged from that same light.

Red Demon's Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 LVL 8

"Red Demon's Dragon crush his Skull, with Absolute Power Force!"

Red Demon's claw became engulfed in flames and he flew towards Summoned Skull. He pulled his claw back then threw a punch, when his fist collided with Summoned Skull; the demon skull was engulfed in flames. Summoned Skull let out an ear piercing screech as the flames consumed him completely, leaving nothing behind.

Yugi: 3500

Jack: 3600

_Audience_

The M.C. jumped out of his chair so fast that he knocked his seat over. "Jack Atlas takes the lead by summoning his ace monster Red Demon's Dragon! It seems that Muto Yugi cannot keep a monster on the field for more than one turn! How can he counter against Jack Atlas' overwhelming power?"

"Yes Jack is winning!" cried Rua.

"He's keeping the advantage," Crow stated. He turned to Yusei. "Looks like your duel against Yugi really helped Jack out."

"Yeah," Yusei said plainly. 'Something's not right. Yugi was much stronger than this in our duel. What could he be planning?'

"Jack's doing really well, but the duel just started it's hard tell what road this duel will take," Judai said.

Asuka nodded her head in agreement. "Yugi-san is not a duelist who can be defeated so easily."

The group returned their attention to the duel at hand.

_Duel_

With no other plays to make Jack decided to finish up. "Turn end," he said.

"My turn, draw!"

Jack: Speed Counter 5

Yugi: Speed Counter 5

"I summon Blockman in defense mode."

Blockman ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500 LVL 4

"I'll set one card face down, turn end," Yugi finished. His move had surprised everyone. Everyone in the audience was expecting Yugi to come up with another elaborate combo to bring down Jack's Red Demon's Dragon, but all he did was play a defense monster and face down card. It was almost as though he were a completely different duelist from the one who nearly overwhelmed Yusei only 10 minutes ago. Jack was one of these people baffled by the original Duel King's lackluster performance.

'I know he's not weak, so why is he holding back? Does he not think I am worthy of his full power? I'll show him that Jack Atlas can handle whatever he throws at me and give it back 100 fold!' "My turn, draw!"

Jack: Speed Counter 6

Yugi: Speed Counter 6

Before Jack could start his turn Yugi madehis move. "Trap open, Holy Light Sealing Swords!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Holy Light Sealing Swords prevents you from attacking me for as many turns as this card was set on the field, since this card has been set for 3 turns you cannot attack me for 3 turns Jack-kun," he explained.

Suddenly five swords made of light rained from the sky. The blades of light impaled Red Demon's Dragon, causing the majestic beast to cry out in pain. Two swords went through his thighs and planted themselves into the ground. Two more swords impaled his wings to keep him grounded. The last sword went through his chest implanting itself into the ground like the other four. All Jack could do was watch as his monster; his very soul was sealed in an agonizingly painful way. He wanted to vomit at the sight of his proud dragon being left in such a state.

Jack vowed to make Yugi pay for forcing his dragon to endure this humiliating and painful state. Unfortunately for Jack he had nothing in his hand that could destroy Yugi'strap. With his ability to attack taken away that meant any new monsters he summoned would be destroyed by the end phase due to his own Red Demon's effect, which destroyed any monster on his side of the field that did not attack. 'Damn,' he thought. Yugi was setting him up this entire time, trying to seal Jack's attack off so that he could build up his monsters. With no other options left to him the former King had to forfeit his turn. "Turn end," he said reluctantly.

Holy Light Sealing Swords: 3

"Muto Yugi has sealed off Jack Atlas' attacks for 3 whole turns! It seems this battle between two former Kings is about to get intense!" the M.C. commented.

"My turn, draw!"

Jack: Speed Counter 7

Yugi: Speed Counter 7

Yugi drew his card from his deck. His lips curved into a unmistakable smirk. He had drawn a good card. "I activate Blockman's effect; by releasing him I can special summon Blockman Tokens equal to the number of turns he's been on the field. I've had him on the field for two turns, so I can special summon two Blockman tokens in defense mode."

Blockman Token ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500 LVL 4

Blockman Token ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500 LVL 4

"I will release my two Blockman Tokens to summon my Dark Magician!"

The two tokens disappeared in flashes of light and were replaced by humanoid figure in a mixture of armor and robes.

Dark Magician ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 LVL 7

"By removing 4 speed counters I can play the speed spell, Master and Apprentice Relationship! If I have Dark Magician on my side of the field I can special summon Dark Magician Girl from my hand or deck."

Yugi: Speed Counter 3

"Come fourth, Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700 LVL 6

Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field, giving her master wink.

Yugi continued, "Trap open, Master and Apprentice Union! When I have both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field I can transfer one of their attack points to other one. Dark Magician Girl will lend her power to Dark Magician."

Pink aura started to radiate from the female mage's body. She lifted her staff and pointed it at Dark Magician, pink energy that surrounded Dark Magician Girl started to flow through her staff and into the Dark Magician.

Dark Magician: 4500

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, he was not expecting Yugi to power up his Dark Magician this quickly.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl combine your power and attack Red Demon's Dragon, Double Dark Magic!"

The two Spellcasters joined their staffs together, before ascending into the air. Energy formed at the top of their staffs as the two Dark Magicians concentrated their power for their attack. They pointed their staffs at the dragon, unleashing a huge burst of green and pink mixed magical blast. Red Demon was completely swallowed up by the duo attack; his body was incinerated, much to Jack's horror.

Jack: 2100

Yugi: 3500

"Don't worry Jack-kun my Dark Magician Girl cannot attack this turn because of the effect of Master and Apprentice Union. Turn end," Yugi finished. Dark Magician's attack power dropped down to original points.

Dark Magician: 2500

"Damn," Jack whispered. Yugi had successfully sealed Jack's attacks and destroyed his ace monster. He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to fall for Yugi's "weak" plays earlier. Everything the tri-color haired man had done was to create this opening and now it looked as though Jack would be defeated.

_Audience_

"Red Demon's Dragon has been conquered by the combined efforts of Muto Yugi's Dark Magicians! Has Jack Atlas' power deck finally met its match?" the M.C. had one leg on his desk and both hands on his microphone commenting with his usual vigor and antics.

"Oh no Jack's in trouble!" cried Carly. She couldn't believe that Jack had gotten put into such a tough spot.

Yusei was not surprised. He knew that Yugi's earlier moves seemed off. 'It makes sense now. Yugi was setting this up. Sealing off Jack's attack so that he cannot counter attack and destroying Red Demon to force him on the defensive. Jack's deck focuses on overwhelming his opponents with his power; because of this he has few defensive tactics. These cards weren't in his deck before I'm sure. He must have switched some of his cardsout with some in his side deck to combat Jack's power deck,' the dragon's head signer thought.

"Jack will have hard time if all he can do is defend," Bruno pointed out.

"Unfortunately for Jack that one of Yugi's greatest rivals also has deck that focuses on overwhelming an opponent with high attacking monsters," Anzu said.

Judai nodded in agreement. "Kaiba-san's beat down deck is so similar to Jack's power deck. It makes perfect sense why Yugi can counter Jack so easily."

'There is a difference between Kaiba-san and Jack's decks though. Kaiba-san had cards to defend himself with or destroy his enemies' monsters. Jack's deck just does not have that and that may mean he will be defeated in these next two turns,' Asuka thought.

_Duel_

"My turn, draw!" Jack swiftly drew his card than placed in his hand.

Holy Light Sealing Swords: 2

Jack: Speed Counter 8

Yugi: Speed Counter 4

"I activate Speed World 2's effect, by removing 7 speed counters I can draw one card from my deck."

Jack: Speed Counter 1

Jack drew another card. His face was expressionless making it difficult to tell if he had drawn a good or bad card. "I summon Medium Piece Golem in defense mode!"

Medium Piece Golem ATK: 1600 DEF: 0 LVL 4

Three swords made of light energy impaled the Golem. One blade went straight through his chest, while the remaining two went through his arms, successfully binding him.

"I'll set two cards face down, turn end."

'A monster with 0 defense points, but he has to realize that if I draw a monster card that I will be able to win this turn. What could he be thinking?' wondered Yugi. "My turn, draw."

Jack: Speed Counter 2

Yugi: Speed Counter 5

'Looks like fortune is smiling on you Jack-kun, I didn't draw a monster card at least.' "Dark Magician Girl attack Medium Piece Golem, Dark Burning!"

The female mage unleashed her trademark pink magical blast, destroying the Golem and leaving Jack defenseless.

"Jack!" screamed a panic stricken Carly.

"Dark Magician attack Jack-kun directly, Dark Magic!"

Dark Magician gathered his magical power into his staff preparing to defeat his master's enemy.

Jack countered, "Not so fast. When I am about to be attacked directly I can special summon Battle Fader from my hand to end the battle phase!" Jack threw down his Battle Fader in defense mode.

Battle Fader ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1

One sword descended from the sky striking the Fiend monster in his chest. Dark Magician's gathered energy discharges and he is forced to lower his staff. The Spellcaster looks crossed that his attack was foiled by a mere Fiend monster. Yugi looked in-different to Jack's counter. He knew that if half of dueling was being able to keep a cool head. "I set one card face down. Turn end."

"Phew," Carly breathed. Jack was safe for one more turn. She realized that she had her hands over her heart.

"Jack's deck may be focused on power, but he still has some defenses of his own," Crow stated with a grin of admiration.

"Now all he has to do is last for one more turn, that's when Yugi'sHoly Light Sealing Swords will be destroyed. Once that happens Jack can attack again," Aki said.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed with Aki. "Yugi still has the advantage though. It won't be easy for Jack to overcome both Dark Magicians."

"My turn, draw!"

Holy Light Sealing Swords: 1

Jack: Speed Counter 3

Yugi: Speed Counter 6

Jack couldn't help, but smirk at the card he had just drawn. It was about time that he showed Yugito true extent of his power. "I can special summon the Tuner monster, Trap Eater by sending one trap card my opponent has on the field to the graveyard. Your Sealing Swords are destroyed."

Holy Light Sealing Swords were eaten by a giant fish. That same fish then materialized on Jack's side of the field.

Trap Eater ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600 LVL 4

Jack continued, "Trap open, Rebirth Ring! I can release one monster to special summon one monster in my graveyard whose level is twice the level of the released monster. I release Trap Eater to special summon my very soul Red Demon's Dragon!"

Trap Eater disappeared in stream of light. Red Demon emerged from that light and took his place by Jack's side. Red Demon flew besides Jack the blond could not help, but smile at the return of the monster he deemed as his soul. "Now face the wrath of Red Demon's Dragon, Absolute Power Force!" Red Demon launched his flame like fist. "Destroy Dark Magician Girl!" he commanded.

"Trap open, Magic Cylinder! I can negate your attack and inflict damage to your life points equal to the attacking monster's power. Your Red Demon's power will be used to defeat you."

"I will not allow you to use Red Demon's power against me. Trap open, Synchro Out! I can return one Synchro monster to my extra deck and special summon the Synchro material monsters from my graveyard to the field."

Red Demon's holographic image faded away before his fist came into contact with Magic Cylinder, saving Jack's remaining life points. He took his ace card off his duel disk, placed it back into his extra deck. Afterwards he retrieved Vice Dragon and Dark Resonator cards from his graveyard section, placing them on his duel disk. "Return, Vice Dragon and Dark Resonator!"

Vice Dragon ATK: 2000 DEF: 2400 LVL 5

Dark Resonator ATK: 1300 DEF: 300 LVL 3

This time Yugi could not hide his surprise as his eyes widened. Jack smirked at finally breaking Yugi's expressionless mask. "I am not through yet. Trap open, Urgent Tuning! During the battle phase I can Synchro summon so long as I have the necessary Synchro material monsters on my field. I'll tune my level 3 Dark Resonator to my level 5 Vice Dragon. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

Red Demon's Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 LVL 8

"There is no escaping Red Demon's rage! Incinerate Dark Magician Girl, Absolute Power Force!"

Red Demon renewed his attack, unleashing his flaming claw, and sending the Dark Magician Girl to her death and inflicting Yugi with1000 points of damage.

Yugi: 2500

Jack: 2100

"I told you before do not underestimate my power, the power of Jack Atlas!" gloated Jack.

"Looks like you were one step ahead of me Jack-kun." While Jack had outmaneuvered him he felt excited. Jack reminded him so much of Kaiba, from the way he carried himself, right down to his dueling style. He was right to expect to have another intense duel. 'I should introduce Kaiba to Jack-kun. That will be an interesting duel,' he thought.

"Turn end. Because Battle Fader did not attack this turn he is destroyed by Red Demon's effect," Jack finished. Battle Fader exploded, leaving the field in a blaze of glory.

_Audience_

"Oh and Jack Atlas is able to turn the tables on Muto Yugi! Destroying his Swords and re-summoning his Red Demon's Dragon to attack! These two former Kings could not be more different, but are equally powerful" the M.C. commented.

Rua smiled. "Yeah Jack is took the advantage back!" he exclaimed while throwing his fist into the air.

Asuka replied, "I underestimated Jack. His last play was short of brilliant."

"I wonder what Yugi will do to try and counter it," Bruno wondered aloud.

"Whatever it is it should be good," Judai said enthusiastically.

"Judai-san you really are a child at heart," Anzu said jokingly.

"Tell me about," Asuka said agreeing with the brunette's statement. She both loved and hated that about her husband.

_Duel_

"My turn, draw!" Yugi drew his card hoping that he would get what he needed.

Jack: Speed Counter 4

Yugi: Speed Counter 7

"I will switch Dark Magician into defense mode."

Dark Magician: 2100

"I'll set one card face down, turn end."

"Hmm, that hardly seems to be worth any effort. My turn, draw," Jack said.

Jack: Speed Counter 5

Yugi: Speed Counter 8

"I summon Lancer Demon!"

Lance Demon ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 LVL 4

"I activate Lancer Demon's effect. I can select one of my monsters and when that selected monster attacks a monster in defense mode I can inflict damage equal to the difference between the attack and defense."

"Piercing damage," Yugi stated.

Jack continued, "Red Demon's Dragon attack Dark Magician, Absolute Power Force!"

Red Demon soared towards the pint sized magician, preparing to inflict his hell fury on him.

"That's not all Yugi once your Dark Magician falls I will attack you directly with Lancer Demon and win!" Jack gloated.

Yugi smirked. "It's hard to say," the original King said, his smirk growing even larger.

"Don't say such absurd things!" Jack cried.

"Trap open, Magician Selection! If a Spellcaster monster is selected as an attack target I can negate the attack than destroy a monster on your side of the field with the lowest attack points."

Red Demon's attack was stopped, at the same time Lancer Demon was destroyed. Jack gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he had fallen for Yugi's strategy so easily. He had assumed that the face down card was a bluff, but he had thought wrong. "I set one card facedown, turn end," the former King finished. 'I cannot keep making these mistakes or I'll lose my remaining life points.'

"My turn, draw!"

Jack: Speed Counter 6

Yugi: Speed Counter 9

"When I have 4 or more speed counters I can play the speed spell, Speed Fusion! I fuse my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader in my hand to Fusion summon…"

Buster Blader appeared on the field. He and Dark Magician combined into a new monster.

"….Dark Paladin!"

Dark Paladin ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400 LVL 8

"Dark Paladin's effect activates, for every dragon monster on the field or in either player's graveyard he gains 500 attack points. Jack-kun you have your Red Demon's Dragon on the field and your Vice Dragon in the graveyard. That means Dark Paladin's attack will increase by 1000," Yugi explained.

Dark Paladin ATK: 3900

"What?" Jack cried in a fearful tone.

"Dark Paladin attack Red Demon's Dragon, Dark Magic Burst!"

Dark Paladin charged his blade like staff, releasing a large burst of magic energy that consumed Red Demon. The Synchro Dragon fell leaving Jack's field empty.

Jack: 1200

Yugi: 2500

"Turn end," Yugi finished.

The M.C. announced, "Jack Atlas is in another pinch! Muto Yugi has destroyed his Red Demon's Dragon for a second time and once again using a combo involving his ace monster, Dark Magician! What can Jack Atlas do to counter the powerful Dark Paladin?"

On the track Jack was pondering the same question. He thought if he kept Yugi's God cards off the field that he would have the advantage in power, but Yugi's strategies were able to fend off his power deck. Now he was facing a monster with 3900 attack points. 'There is only one monster in my deck that can defeat his Dark Paladin,' he thought. "My turn, draw."

Jack: Speed Counter 7

Yugi: Speed Counter 10

'Damn that's not the card I need. I have to draw again.' "I activate Speed World 2's effect, by removing 7 speed counters I can draw one card."

Jack: Speed Counter 0

Jack drew again and this time he drew the card he was hoping for. "I summon the Tuner monster, Top Runner."

Top Runner ATK: 1100 DEF: 800 LVL 4

"Trap open, Descending Lost Star! I special summon one Synchro monster in my graveyard to the field in defense mode. However that Synchro monster's effect is negated, it goes down by one level, and his defense points become 0. Be reborn my very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

Red Demon's Dragon DEF: 0 LVL 7

"When I control Red Demon's Dragon I can special summon the Tuner monster, Red Nova!"

Red Nova ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1

"Prepare to see my true overwhelming power, Burning Soul!" Jack's dragon wings mark burned intensely as he placed his right arm over his chest. "I'm double tuning my level 7 Red Demon's Dragon, to my level 4 Top Runner, to my level 1 Red Nova!"

Red Demon flew into the air along with Top Runner and Red Nova. Top Runner and Red Nova transformed into flaming rings. The flaming rings surrounded Red Demon transforming the Synchro monster into his ultimate form. "The King and the Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come Forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!"

Red Demon was consumed by giant ball of flame. His body was transformed by the flames. A new dragon emerged from the flames.

Scar-Red Nova Dragon ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 LVL 12

"Because you summoned a new Dragon monster Dark Paladin gains another 500 points," Yugi interrupted.

Dark Paladin ATK: 4400

Jack continued, "Scar-Red's effect allows him to gain 500 extra attack points for each Tuner monster in my graveyard. In my graveyard sleeps Dark Resonator, Trap Eater, Top Runner, and Red Nova. That means Scar-Red Nova Dragon gains 2000 more attack points."

Scar-Red Nova Dragon ATK: 5500

The twins shared expression of excitement and joy. "Jack summoned Scar-Red Nova Dragon!" exclaimed Ruka.

"That means he can defeat Dark Paladin!" explained Rua.

"Scar-Red Nova Dragon attack Dark Paladin, Burning Soul!"

Scar Red Nova's body ignited; flames radiating from his body. The Dragon monster thrusts himself at the Spellcaster. Dark Paladin braced himself for the worse. He gave Yugi one last look, expressing his sorrow for failing him. Yugi smiled back at his monster, silently telling him that he did his best and that there was no hard feelings. Scar-Red Nova collided into Dark Paladin destroying him.

Yugi: 1400

Jack: 1200

Jack was feeling pleased with himself. He had summoned his strongest monster, one that could not be destroyed by card effects and successfully destroyed Yugi's Dark Paladin. With the Dark Magician gone he no longer had worry about the Final Dark Magician being summoned. Without the Final Dark Magician the only monsters Yugi had that could compete with Scar-Red Nova were his God cards and they required 3 monsters to be released in order to be summoned. As long as Jack had Scar-Red Nova that would not happen. "Turn end."

_Audience_

The audience was going wild at the sight of Scar-Red Nova. Scar-Red Nova was not only Jack's new ace, created from the new Double Tuning, but he was also the card that brought down a God card, Polar Emperor Thor. They hoped to see Yugi's God cards battle Scar-Red Nova.

"So that's Scar-Red Nova Dragon, it's even more impressive than I imagined," Judai said. "You guys have the best monsters!" he exclaimed.

"Scar-Red Nova is just as powerful as Yugi's God cards. I don't see how he can counter Scar-Red Nova unless he can summon one of the Gods, but I doubt Jack will allow Yugi to get the necessary monsters to summon one of them," Aki expressed.

Crow nodded his head in agreement. "In terms of attack points Scar-Red Nova Dragon will dominate most monsters and since he cannot be destroyed by magic, traps, and monster effects he is nearly unstoppable," the Blackfeather duelist added.

"Jack is going to win. I can feel it," Carly said. 'Come on Jack.'

_Duel_

Yugi would be lying if he said he was not worried. Scar-Red Nova Dragon was truly a terrifying monster. Fear coursed through his blood, but another emotion was boiling from his stomach, excitement. He would meet this challenge head on and give it his all bring down Scar-Red Nova. "My turn, draw."

Jack: Speed Counter 1

Yugi: Speed Counter 11

"I summon Silent Magician LVL 0."

Silent Magician ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 LVL 0

"Hmm," Jack sneered. 'Does he really believe he can fight Scar-Red Nova with such a weak monster?' he asked himself. "Silent Magician is an ant before Scar-Red Nova Dragon. He won't be brought down by such a weak monster," Jack gloated.

"Don't underestimate my magician Jack-kun. He may not be much now, but given time to mature he will show his true potential," Yugi shot back. He revved his engine and accelerated the Sennen Path, overtaking the Wheel of Fortune surprising Jack. "I play the speed spell, Miracle Draw! By removing 5 speed counters I can activate this card. Both players' send their entire hand to the graveyard, but we can draw five new cards from our decks."

Yugi: Speed Counter 6

Yugi and Jack discarded their hand than drew five cards. "Silent Magician's effect allows him go up by one level for each card you draw and for every level he gains his attack points rise by 500 points. You drew five cards which means he goes up by 5 levels."

The Silent Magician's body transformed, he was no longer a child, but a fully grown man.

Silent Magician ATK: 3500 LVL 5

"Hmm, well that's better, but still 3500 attack points is nothing to my Scar-Red Nova Dragon. Your Silent Magician is still nothing more than an ant before him," Jack said.

"Sit back and watch Jack-kun as this ant topples your dragon!" Yugi voice did not waver at all and exuded confidence. He stared down Jack silently telling the former king that he would not back down and that Jack was going to lose. Jack returned his gaze, but he was unable to keep it up and averted his eyes. He couldn't believe that Yugi had intimidated him. "I set three cards facedown. Turn end."

'You think you can defeat Scar-Red Nova so easily? I'll accept your challenge and I will defeat you!' he thought. "My turn, draw."

Jack: Speed Counter 2

Yugi: Speed Counter 7

Yugi interrupted, "Because you drew a card from your deck Silent Magician's level goes up by one."

Silent Magician ATK: 4000 LVL 6

Jack was unconcerned by Silent Magician's power increase. His monster was still superior. "Scar-Red Nova Dragon attack the Silent Magician!"

Scar-Red Nova opened his mouth launching his fiery attack.

"Trap open, Waboku! This turn I take no battle damage and my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle," Yugi revealed

Scar-Red Nova's attack consumed the Silent Magician, but because of Waboku's power the Spellcaster felt no pain.

Jack continued, "I'll set one card facedown. Turn end."

"My turn, draw."

Jack: Speed Counter 3

Yugi: Speed Counter 8

"I'll set one card facedown. Turn end." Another card materialized in front of the Sennen path before disappearing.

'Damn him. Does he intend to keep stalling me with traps until his magician becomes strong enough to defeat Scar-Red Nova? Such a weak tactic will not work,' Jack thought. "Don't underestimate me!"

"You are the one who is underestimating my strategy deck!" Yugi screamed back. "Did you think that as long as you can keep me from summoning a God card that you would win? Did you really think that the source of my strength was based solely on them? That is naïve Jack-kun! I'll show you what I can do without the God cards!"

"Muto Yugi says that he will show us his strength without the use of a God card! But can he really defeat Scar-Red Nova Dragon without using one of them?" the M.C. said giving his usual commentary.

Jack grinned. Now things had gotten interesting. "Show me your strength. My turn, draw."

Jack: Speed Counter 4

Yugi: Speed Counter 9

"Remember because you drew a card Silent Magician levels up," the original King reminded him.

Silent Magician ATK: 4500 LVL 7

"Scar-Red Nova attack Silent Magician, Burning Soul!"

Scar-Red's body engulfed itself in flames and he charged towards Yugi and the Silent Magician. Yugi was once again prepared.

"Trap open, Lady of Fortune! I negate your attack and draw one card from my deck."

The Dragon-Earthbound God hybrid's attack was stopped when he was just inches away from the Spellcaster. Jack was expecting as much and had his own counter set up. "Trap open, Power Pressure! Because you negated my monster's attack I can inflict 1000 points of damage this turn."

"Nice try Jack-kun, but not good enough," Yugi bragged. "Trap open, Dark Bribe! I can negate the activation of a spell or trap."

Jack's Power Pressure was negated and then destroyed, much to Jack's dismay. He gritted his teeth at yet another failed combo.

"However Dark Bribe allows you to draw one card from your deck."

Jack gripped his handles in anger. 'Even Dark Bribe's draw back gives him an advantage.' He drew his card.

"Silent Magician goes up another level."

Silent Magician ATK: 5000 LVL 8

Suddenly the difference between Scar-Red Nova and the Silent Magician was no longer great and that concerned Jack. "Turn end," he conceded.

Yugi couldn't help, but smirk. He had not only successfully kept Jack at bay, but also powered up his Silent Magician. Now it was time to start his counter attack. "My turn, draw."

Jack: Speed Counter 5

Yugi: Speed Counter 10

'Yes,' he thought. The card he drew was a promising one that was for sure. "I release my Silent Magician LVL 8 to special summon Silent Magician LVL 9!"

Silent Magician ATK: 5500 DEF: 1000 LVL 9

"Huh? Rua said dumbfounded.

"Why would he release Silent Magician to summon a new one?" Ruka asked.

Yusei answered her. "The Silent Magician LVL 0 has a limit to high strong he can become. Once he reaches level 8 he cannot level up any further. That means the Silent Magician's attack power cannot go beyond 5000."

"Which means that Scar-Red Nova Dragon would still be stronger," Judai finished.

Ruka nodded her head in realization. "By releasing the Silent Magician LVL 0 to summon the Silent Magician LVL 9 he can overcome the previous Silent Magician's limits."

Judai closed his eyes and gave her a huge grin. "That's right Ruka. You catch on pretty quickly."

"Thank you Judai." She returned his smile with her own.

"I set one card facedown. Turn end," Yugi finished.

"My turn, draw." Jack drew his card knowing what was coming.

Jack: Speed Counter 6

Yugi: Speed Counter 11

Another smirk graced the legendary duelist's lips. "Silent Magician goes up by another level," he said smugly.

Silent Magician ATK: 6000 LVL 10

Yugi's smirk grew even wider. Now his magician surpassed Scar-Red Nova and Jack would have to go on the defense.

'Scar-Red Nova's power may have been surpassed, but he can still get stronger. Not to mention his other effect,' Jack thought. "I'll set two cards facedown." Two cards appeared in front of the Wheel of Fortune. "Turn end. I am not defeated yet Yugi. As long as I have Scar-Red Nova Dragon I will not shy away from any challenge, no matter how difficult it is. That is Jack Atlas' way of dueling!"

"I admire your confidence Jack-kun. I expect nothing less from a fellow Duel King." Jack caught up to Yugi and now they were neck in neck with each other. He gave the blond duelist a smile to acknowledge his skill as a duelist. Jack returned the gesture with a smile of his own, not his usual arrogant smile, but a sincere one. "My turn, draw," Yugi declared.

Jack: Speed Counter 7

Yugi: Speed Counter 12

Yugi continued, "I activate Speed World 2's effect and remove 10 speed counters to destroy one card on the field."

Jack smirked. "My Scar-Red Nova Dragon cannot be destroyed by spells, traps, or monster effects. You have done nothing, but waste your speed counters."

"Who said I was trying to destroy your Scar-Red Nova Dragon? My aim is to destroy one of your facedown cards." Jack's two facedown cards appeared once more. "I'll destroy the card on the right."

Yugi: Speed Counter 2

The card opened up revealing itself to be the trap card, Prideful Roar than was destroyed. 'Damn,' Jack seethed.

"That's a shame Jack-kun that trap card would have strengthened Scar-Red Nova enough to destroy my Silent Magician. Now, Silent Magician attack Scar-Red Nova!" Silent Magician raised his staff above his head preparing to unleash his spell. He lowered and pointed it at the dragon. "Attack!" commanded Yugi. Silent Magician did just that unleashing his powerful magical blast.

"Not so fast!" Jack called capturing Yugi's attention. "I activate Scar Red Dragon's effect, by removing him from play I can negate one attack," he revealed. Scar-Red Nova disappeared in flames, successfully stopping the mage's strike.

Yugi looked perplexed at this turn of events. "Your Scar-Red Nova Dragon has the same removal and negation power as Yusei-kun's Shooting Star Dragon," he stated. Jack merely nodded. "This works out for me."

"What?" Jack asked in obvious surprise.

"Did you forget my duel with Yusei-kun? I have the perfect counter for your Scar-Red Nova," bragged the tri-colored haired duelist.

Suddenly it hit Jack. He remembered how Yugi used Dimension Damage to inflict Yusei with damage equal to Ra's attack points when Yusei removed the divine dragon from play. That move had saved Yugi from defeat and allowed him to use Yusei's own strategy against him, ending the duel in a draw.

"I set one card facedown. Turn end."

In a blaze of flames Scar-Red Nova returned to Jack's side. Worry set in on Jack. If Yugi had just set Dimension Damage than that meant the next time Jack used Scar-Red Nova's effect to remove him from play would cost him the duel. 'I have to end this now.'

"My turn, draw."

Jack: Speed Counter 8

Yugi: Speed Counter 3

_Audience_

5ds and Yugi's band of friends were watching the duel intently. While they may have been rooting for different people, they all sensed that the duel was nearing its end.

"Looks like this duel is going to end pretty soon," Judai said aloud what everyone was feeling.

"I sense it too," Yusei agreed. "This could very well be Jack's last play. If Yugi set Dimension Damage than he cannot use Scar-Red Nova Dragon's removal effect to stop Silent Magician's attack without taking damage."

"Can Jack still win this Yusei?" Carly finally asked. She couldn't stand to watch the man who had won her affections in danger.

Yusei replied, "Jack can still win this, but it won't be a simple matter."

"Jack's specialty is overwhelming his enemies with power. Keeping that in mind he could power up Scar-Red Nova more," Crow added.

Carly put her hands together in a gesture that was akin to prying. "Come on Jack you can do it."

_Duel_

Silent Magician's effect activated. "Since you drew a card Silent Magician's level goes up by one."

Silent Magician ATK: 6500 LVL 11

Jack paid Yugi no mind and focused on his hand trying to piece together a combo that would grant him victory. "I summon the Tuner monster, Force Resonator."

Force Resonator ATK: 500 DEF: 500 LVL 2

"I activate Force Resonator's effect, by releasing him I can prevent the activation of spells, traps, and monster effects when one of my Synchro monsters attack," explained the former King.

Yugi had other plans. "Trap open, Divine Wrath! By discarding one card from my hand I can negate the activation of a monster's effect and destroy that monster."

Force Resonator's effect was counteracted and he was destroyed. His holographic remains blew into Jack's face. "Because Force Resonator was a Tuner monster my Scar-Red Nova will gain 500 more attack points."

Scar-Red Nova Dragon ATK: 6000

"Trap open, Assault Spirits. This trap card becomes an equipped card. By discarded one monster card from my hand to the graveyard with 1000 attack points or less I can increase my monster's attack points by 1000 points until the end phase."

Yugi had another trick up his sleeve. "I activate Silent Magician's effect; by discarding one card from my hand I can negate the activation of my opponent's spells or traps." Yugi discarded another card and stopped Jack's trap card.

Still unwilling to give up Jack decided to do put his hopes in drawing a new card to try and turn things around. "I activate Speed World 2's effect, by removing 7 speed counters I can draw one card from my deck."

Jack: Speed Counter 1

Jack drew another card.

"Jack-kun since you drew another card my Silent Magician goes up another level," Yugi remained.

Silent Magician ATK: 7000 LVL 12

'He knew drawing a card would increase Silent Magician's power, he must have no other plays in his hand,' Yugi thought.

"By discarding Power Gainer I can increase one of my monsters attack points by 1000 points until the end phase." Jack discarded his Power Gainer to the graveyard.

Scar-Red Nova Dragon ATK: 7000

"That's not all though. Power Gainer is a Tuner monster that means Scar-Red Nova gains an additional 500 points," Jack explained.

Scar-Red Nova Dragon ATK: 7500

"Scar-Red Nova attack Silent Magician, Burning Soul!" Jack commanded.

The mighty dragon unleashed his devastating and burning strike, soaring towards the mage for one more battle.

"Trap open, Spellbinding Circle. I can prevent your dragon from attacking or changing its battle mode. Scar-Red Nova Dragon will also lose 700 of his attack points."

The seal ensnared the Synchro monster locking him in place.

"Scar-Red Nova!" cried Jack in panic.

The Dragon-Earthbound God hybrid let out a cry of sorrow and desperation.

Scar-Red Nova Dragon ATK: 6800

All out of options the power duelist had to concede defeat this round. "Turn end," he said reluctantly.

"My turn, draw."

Jack: Speed Counter 2

Yugi: Speed Counter 4

"Silent Magician attack Scar-Red Nova."

The Silent Magician unleashed his magical energy blast.

With nothing else on the field or in his hand that could help him Jack decide to take a chance and use his new monster's effect. "I activate Scar-Red Nova's effect; by removing him from play I can negate one attack." Scar-Red Nova disappeared in flames and stopped Silent Magician's attack.

Yugi was prepared for the evolved Red Demon's effect this time. "Trap open, Call of the Haunted! I can special summon one monster from my graveyard. I revive my Dark Paladin."

Dark Paladin returned to the field, flying beside Silent Magician.

Dark Paladin ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400 LVL 8

"Thanks to his effect he will gain 500 extra points for every dragon on the field or in either player's graveyard."

Dark Paladin ATK: 3900

"It is still my battle phase, which means I can attack. Dark Paladin attack Jack-kun directly!"

Dark Paladin aimed his battle staff at Jack and fired his attack, consuming the remainder of Jack's life points.

"Ah!" Jack screamed as he lost all of his life points.

Jack: 0

Yugi: 1400

The M.C. jumped out of his seat so fast that he knocked his seat over. "The duel ends in Jack Atlas' defeat! Muto Yugi revived his Dark Paladin to win the duel! The original Duel King has shown all of us that he has not lost his touch at all!"

Jack was stunned. He had been completely bested by the dueling legend. His power deck was defeated by Yugi's strategy deck. For once he did not feel the sting of defeat. He not only got to duel against Muto Yugi one of the greatest duelists in history, but he also had fun. All thoughts and worries of the battle with Yliaster had fled.

"Jack lost," Carly said in downtrodden tone.

"He may have lost, but take a look at his face," Judai pointed out.

Carly and the others followed Judai's instructions and looked at the former King's face. It was not the face of someone who had been defeated; instead it was the face of man who achieved victory.

Yusei could only smile. Jack had really changed. "A year ago Jack would have been crushed after losing such a duel, but now look at him out there. He had fun and that's all that matters to him. You really changed him Carly."

A blush found its way to the reporter's face. She knew Yusei was right. The old Duel King, Jack Atlas the man who had abandoned his friends for glory and power had died. The new Jack Atlas the one she saw right now was the one she knew he had inside of him all along. She was proud to have helped bring that side out of him.

The Wheel of Fortune stopped along with the Sennen Path. Jack took off his helmet when Yugi walked up to him.

"That was a good duel Jack-kun. You almost had me there." He held his hand out for Jack to shake.

The proud man gave his predecessor another sincere smile and accepted his hand shaking it.

At the sight of this the crowd cheered their hearts out for the two former Kings, not because of their dueling exploits for once, but for their sportsmen ship.

The End.

* * *

**That concludes the duel between Yugi and Jack. Some cards that I made up are, Lady of Fortune, Master and Apprentice Relationship (actually there is a real card with similar effect, but it summons Dark Magician Girl in defense mode. I figure since it was a speed spell that I could get way with the name change), Master and Apprentice Union (also another trap version of another card that has a real counter part, but a trap avoids the speed spell cost), Power Gainer, Holy Light Sealing Swords, Silent Magician LVL 9 and Miracle Draw. I think I kept Jack in character, but it is hard trying to keep Jack in character since some episodes have him boastful and arrogant as ever and other ones has him being a man who respects his opponents. I figured no God cards this time around to be different. Incase people are wondering why the Lady of Fortune has a different effect in this story than the one it had in Clash between Kings, the reason is it has two effects. The first effect is the one used in this story that negates and attack and allows the player to draw one card. The second effect allows it to end the opponent's turn if it is destroyed and also allows the user to draw one card. That's all I have to say so once again I hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
